Swallow
by Firerose1300
Summary: Say ahh, Gakuto." He loved him, that's why he swallowed. Dark OshitariGakuto. Character Death.


Swallow

I knew it was coming, he was so flighty. He always had been, even in middle and high school, he'd flit from lover to lover like a bee between flowers. He had no preference as to gender as long as they were beautiful and willing. This is my story and somehow it's also the story of his other victims. I guess it's his story too, by default. It's how he left his trail for broken hearts, spirits, and bodies, Oshitari Yuushi, the beautiful one.

He was beautiful, no one could deny that. What with his long midnight blue hair as fine as silk but thick and strong. His eyes were pools of liquid sex, one look and you burned like a fire, two and you were hooked like it was a drug. You could look into them and fall forever, the fake glasses he word did nothing to protect you, in more than one case it made you fall longer The rest of him was sublimely perfect, and he knew it, using it to it's full extent. He knew what kinds of clothes to wear to catch anyones attention and his voice just made you melt. Every part of him made you want, but with Yuushi, you never received.

Yuushi was a vain creature, that may be why he got along so well with Atobe, it may also explain why Atobe was his first victim. They were together for two months before Yuushi called it off claiming, it was boring. Atobe suffered a badly broken heart but recovered quickly and with his usual finesse By the time we'd graduated middle school Yuushi's rep had grown after leaving 20 girls and 15 boys in the same state as Atobe. He was the modern Casanova, he got who he wanted, when he wanted them.

The important thing about me was how I became his lover, first I was a doubles partner and friend. When he took me as a lover, I lasted the longest. Two years we were together and I loved every day, every hour of them. Why he chose me I'll never know, maybe because all the interesting game to be had was used or perhaps just because I was just there.. Whatever it was, I don't care I just wish I hadn't wasted my time. I was trapped in a vicious cycle though, no one had managed to break it, I was no exception. It never ended not even now, I miss the time we had together, it was the best part of my life.

I met many of his lovers over the two years we were together, many were angry and jealous, some pitied me. They told me I should get out while I could. One that sticks out to me is when I met his first girlfriend in our senior year of high school, she was a sophomore at the time. He'd gotten her pregnant and she had to drop out of school because her family disowned her, I felt bad. She said she felt bad for me and prayed for my safety, at the time I thought it was odd but now, I'm grateful that she cared so much.

Somehow I knew Yuushi would get bored and when he did, I was in trouble, I knew I'd end up in a state worse than many people he'd been with before. It came , not as a surprise but more like a slow realization, on our second anniversary. It was then I knew he'd make his move, I began to prepare myself, I told Atobe and that girl. She cried, hard and Atobe just gave me a soft look and a big hug, I think he cried too, we'd become close in college and now he knew I wasn't coming back. I didn't let them do anything about it, I just told them, it made it a little easier.

Finally, it came, one small cake, decorated beautifully with my favorite fruits, not meant for more than one person. Everything about it was beautiful, even the poison. He took a fork and cut a bit, feeding me. It was just like him, a gentleman to the end, and it really was, the end of everything. I complied because I had already given in. I wouldn't be with him either way.

Bringing another bite to my lips this time I refused and he frowned. "Say ahh, Gakuto." I wanted to cry, but I ate it and again, and again, and again, until he was satisfied. As I sat, dying, alone I let the tears come. I was disposable to him but he would never be, could never be less that what I wanted most in the world. That's why I swallowed the cake instead of spitting it in his face and calling Atobe like I should have, I could never say no to him even until my last breath.

**A/N:** I really like this, it was inspired by one of the 30 kills prompts and one of the 30 angsts prompts from the B set. Number 18 form 30 kills "Say ahh..." and number 13 from 30 angsts B "Poison from you." I don't know why, it just fit Oshitari and Gakuto. Hopefully soon I'll do the next chapter of MLD bu first I have a Silver Swap fanfiction to do.


End file.
